I can't ever love a vampire
by Valouw
Summary: POST S05. "J'ai été une idiote, je t'aime, et..." Les yeux de Jason s'écarquillèrent et il esquissa un pas en arrière, désolé, interloqué. "Je ne pourrais jamais aimer une vampire... Désolé, je ne peux pas faire ça." - Petit OS tout bête.


**I can't ever love a vampire**

* * *

_-J'ai été une idiote, je t'aime, et..._

_Les yeux de Jason s'écarquillèrent et il esquissa un pas en arrière, désolé, interloqué._

_-Je ne pourrais jamais aimer une vampire... Désolé, je ne peux pas faire ça._

La scène se répétait en boucle dans l'esprit de Jessica, qui se mordit les lèvres de tristesse, de frustration, de colère.

Sans réfléchir, elle avait agi en petite stupide adolescente amoureuse, s'était cru dans un dessin animé, un film romantique, où le preux chevalier vient délivrer sa princesse sur son beau cheval blanc. Sauf que dans cette réalité, le preux chevalier était un coureur de jupons armé jusqu'aux dents pour tuer des vampires, il n'y avait pas de cheval blanc, seulement un pick-up, et la princesse était justement une vampire.

Et elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi ce soudain rejet de la part du policier de Bon Temps. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble... Après s'être confié sur ce qui le terrifiait, il osait la rejeter ? Il osait lui adresser un refus ?

_Je ne peux pas aimer une vampire. _

Mais lui faire l'amour, oui ? Il acceptait de recevoir son corps mais pas son coeur ?! Que Jason Stackhouse aille au diable ! Elle ne pleurerait pas pour lui, se promit-elle en serrant les poings.

"Je ne pourrais jamais..." Salaud.

Jason était devant la porte de l'ascenseur, traitant Eric de tous les jurons possibles à voix basse. Et le prénom de Sookie et Bill apparaissaient de temps à autre. Il portait un bonnet ridicule, d'où quelques mèches blondes s'échappaient, et les doigts de Jessica la démangeaient pour les remettre en place. Mais elle se retint. Après le refus public qu'il lui avait infligé, elle n'allait pas se remettre à lui adresser la parole de si tôt.

Heureusement, tandis qu'ils montaient à la surface, Tara était trop occupée à sentir la présence de Pam près d'elle, cette dernière grinçait des dents à cause du comportement de son créateur, et Sookie était restée avec Eric pour essayer de convaincre Bill de renoncer à cette folie destructrice. Donc, personne pour l'observer avec un air de pitié ou de compassion... Elle en serait devenue folle de rage. Folle de chagrin.

Elle avait déjà perdu Hoyt, et maintenant, c'était le tour de Jason... Les hommes de Bon Temps ne devaient pas être faits pour elle, ou peut-être était-ce l'inverse. Sans le chercher, sans le vouloir, elle avait détruit émotionnellement Hoyt Fortenberry. Obligée de l'hypnotiser à sa demande pour qu'il les oublie, Jason et elle. Effacés de sa mémoire à tout jamais, et lui, pouvant recommencer une nouvelle vie, épargné par les tourments de l'amour destructeur qu'il lui avait porté, épargné par les images de son meilleur ami avec elle.

Eux, ils devaient vivre avec le chagrin d'avoir perdu un être cher, et également avec de la culpabilité. Sourde et lancinante.

-Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, tenez-vous prêtes, armes chargées, annonça Jason en remettant des balles en bois avec un coeur en argent dans ses revolvers.

Le justicier vengeur, pensa Jessica avec ironie. Petit policier, qui se voyait empli d'une mission presque sacrée. Son air un peu continuellement ahuri, un peu idiot, avait disparu, remplacé par une expression féroce.

Elle le sentait, Jason avait changé. Quelque chose de nouveau était apparu en lui, de nouveaux sentiments, ... une haine renouvelée. Elle avait déjà senti de la distance entre eux quand elle avait dû faire semblant de vouloir le transformer, quand elle lui avait avoué qu'elle n'avait pas menti... Si il y avait une personne avec laquelle elle voudrait passer l'éternité, ce serait lui.

Foutaises. Il l'avait regardé, sourcils froncés, et avait simplement répondu qu'il devait aller prévenir Sookie que Russel Edgington venait pour elle et son sang de demi-fée.

Mince, il n'avait même pas dit un seul mot à propos de sa semi-déclaration, ça aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille ! Mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle lui dise "je t'aime".

Apparemment, partager une bière et un sweat, partager un lit, un canapé, partager leurs doutes, leurs peurs, ne suffisaient pas à se creuser une place dans "l'immense vide" qu'il se plaignait tout le temps de ressentir.

Foutu Stackhouse.

Et Jessica ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser continuellement à lui. Lui, et toujours lui. C'était beaucoup plus fort, beaucoup plus intense que ce qu'elle avait ressenti avec Hoyt. Beaucoup plus destructeur, beaucoup plus fusionnel. Passionnel. Charnel.

Le dégoût d'elle-même l'avait envahie quand elle avait dû le mordre pour que les gardes de la sécurité la croient capable de le transformer en vampire. Elle aurait dû goûter son sang dans d'autres circonstances... Et avec son assentiment. Plus précieux que tout.

Presque avec envie, elle observa du coin de l'oeil Pam et Tara. Couple étrangement bien assorti, auquel on n'aurait jamais pensé, même si Jessica avait déjà essayé de tirer les vers du nez de Tara. Non, mais sérieusement. Même Pam qui donnait l'impression de ne jamais avoir de sentiments, et Tara qui l'ouvrait un peu trop pour son propre bien, avaient réussi à commencer quelque chose. C'était injuste.

-Maintenant ! Fit Jason, la voix ferme et décidée.

Décidé à tuer le plus possible de sa race. Décidé à atteindre le plus de vampires possibles. Décidé à les tenir le plus éloigné possible de lui. Décidé à distribuer la vraie mort.

Jessica Hamby frissonna, et se mit en position de tir. Prête, et essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas garder ses yeux sur le dos de Jason Stackhouse. De ne plus penser à lui. De ne pas pleurer.


End file.
